Fan Mail
by winchestre
Summary: Ever wanted to talk with Dimitri, Rose, or Adrian? Or any other person that inhabits VA, for that matter. Well, now's your chance! Leave a message in the form of a review or PM, and check the next day in the next chapter to see if they write back!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYO!  
**

**So this is inspired by Adrian'sLittleDhampir's story, Letters to the Cast! **

**Basically, you leave a review to any of the VA characters - Moroi, Strigoi, dhampir, Alchemist, or human (although I don't think there is one...Lol) and they will be answered! Write whatever you want: Cuss them out for being stupid, confess your undying love, or just say hey. They looove getting mail. **

**Here is a list of characters if you need inspiration: **

**Dimitri Belikov**

**Rose Hathaway**

**Lissa Dragomir**

**Adrian Ivashkov**

**Christian Ozera **

**Tasha Ozera **

**Tatiana Ivashkov**

**Olena Belikova **

**Viktoria Belikova**

**Sonya Belikova**

**Yeva Belikova **

**Karolina Belikova **

**Paul Belikov**

**Jesse Zeklos**

**Ralf Sarcozy**

**Victor Dashkov**

**Natalie Dashkov**

**Janine Hathaway**

**Abe Mazur**

**Sydney**

**Mia Rinaldi**

**Lissa's dead parents**

**Ghost Mason! **

**Eddie Castile**

**Camilla Conta**

**Abby Badica**

**Crazy Karp**

**St. Vladimir**

**Anna**

**Aaron**

**Avery Lazar**

**Reed Lazar**

**Stan Alto**

**Mikhail**

**I am running out of people...shoot. **

**Well, I think I did pretty good considering it was from memory! :) **

**Lol, wouldn't it be sad if I forgot DIMITRI? **

**Naw, I would never do that. :D I loves him 2 much! **

**Haha, okay! So, send your letters, people! The cast of Vampire Academy await! **

**XOXOX**

**Maddie  
**


	2. Dimitri, Rose, and Adrian

**Here we are! Chapter one! **

**Hope you enjoy my mucho hilariousness! **

**Lol, jk, jk. :) Thanks to all who reviewed, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**_LETTERS TO DIMITRI!_

Dimitri:

first of all i would like to say i love u you are awsome...and that i think ur awsome becuase ur a bad ass rusian :)

BUT...

with that off my back i would like to get on to the second topic...

In Spirit Bound WAT THE HELL WHERE U THINKING DOING THAT TO ROSE!

I mean u keep saying ' oh no rose i cnt love u' but sweety let me tell u somthing u aint fooln anyone we all no u love her and right now u r making a fool out of ur self...

with that saud i would also like to point out that u might think u r helping rose bydoing this, but all u r really doing is hurting her...and think about this by doing that u are puting her in harm of herself...

so in the next book i think u should think about ur actions

and that is gessing u r going to get her out of that mess she is in now (JK JK i no u will)

Just trying to help u out :D 3. 3

XxXxX

Dearest XxXxX,

Er...thank you? I'm actually from Siberia, if you want to be specific. I'm glad you think I'm a badass.

Well...it's complicated, what I was thinking, but I will definitely take your advice and fix things. I miss Rose. I was really hurting her? I will think about my actions...Thank you, XxXxX. And, yes, I will get her out of this "mess."

I appreciate your help very much.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Dimitri

Why did u tell rose that your love faded yet kick gardian ass so that the queens gardians came to take her away? And what the hell were u thinking when you told rose that your love faded!

Belikov

First of all, I am just wondering...is your last name Belikov? I find that quite odd...although I do see legions of ridiculous fangirls claiming to be married to me. Well, regardless of your fangirl status, I get this question a lot. The answer is simple: Because I love her. And you probably think I'm crazy, but after what I did to her...it's just hard to face her anymore. She should hate me, but she doesn't. And I kicked guardian ass because I love her, and I wasn't about to let them take her away.

Hope this answered your question.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Dimitri why would you lie to Rose about love fading in SB?

-RozaJean Belikov-Whitlock-Hale

I get this question all the time. It's because after what I did to her when I was a Strigoi, she should hate me, and I almost want her to. That's what I deserve, at least. I'm just horribly guilty, I suppose.

Hope this answers your question.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

**_LETTERS TO ROSE!_**

to Rose: What do you see in Dimitri? I mean yeah, he may be hot but he is utterly boring if you ask me. Give adrian a try!

- Alexandra Ozera-Ivashkov

Alexandra Ozera-Ivashkov,

Um, he's sexy as hell, totally NOT boring, a badass, and...well, he's Dimitri!

I gave Adrian a try, remember? I'm sort of dating him.

And I'm sort of not really dating Dimitri, too, but whatever.

Fuck off (chill I say that to everyone),

Rose.

* * *

Rose do you wish that Dimitri never found you in Seattle?

-RozaJean Belikov-Whitlock-Hale

RozaJean Belikov-Whitlock-Hale,

Um, why do you have my Russian name? And Dimitri's last name? Shit, you aren't another fangirl, are you? Because Dimitri is MINE. Got that?  
Anyway, do you mean in Portland? If so, then no. I'm extremely happy he found me. Sure, I went through a hell of a lot of shit, but it was worth it. _I _got my sexy Russian.

Fuck off,

Rose

* * *

**LETTERS TO ADRIAN!**

Adrian would you stop smoking and drinking if that meant that you can find love but that isnt Rose?

RozaJean Belikov-Whitlock-Hale

RozaJean,

No.

Forever yours,

Adrian.

* * *

To adrian: You rock man, keep chasing rose!

-Alexandra Ozera Ivashkov

Alexandra,

THANK you. FINALLY someone realizes how cool I am!

Well, yeah, I'm gonna keep chasing Rose. And I'm gonna get her, too. Screw Belikov.

By the way...what sort of evil creature possessed you to put Fire Boy's last name and my last name together? Just wondering.

Forever yours,

Adrian.

* * *

**Haha, Adrian is funny. **

**Dimitri IS a bit boring! I AGREE RIGHT ABOUT NOW!  
So send in your questions, and they will be answered! :) **

**Love ya**

**Maddie  
**


	3. More Fan Mail!

**Lol. Some of these are pretty funny...**

**Although Dimitri tells me his pretty dang sick of all the "Why don't you love Roses?" **

**That's not me saying stop asking that, though. I think it's a GREAT question.  
**

**So go on. Pester Dimitri. **

**:D**

**

* * *

**

**Letters to Dimitri!**

I wanted to start off by saying your a total badass Guardian.

Got any training advice for a fellow dhamphir when dealing with strigoi because i got my ass beat last week... and I was using my fire powers also! Gah being half-vampire half-witch sucks!

Anyways I gotta know: What the hell where you thinking in Spirit Bound? I mean seriously dude telling Rose all that shit? For what purpose though... tried it on my four sisters and still nothing!

How did you do it any ways?

Any ways your actually a pretty cool guy in my opinion and Rose is and idiot for trying to date Adrian in the first place.

-AthenaBlake -Fire User

Athena,

Thanks. I appreciate that.

Haha, just keep training and don't give up is really the best advice I can give. Half-witch? That's interesting.

Well... I told her that because that's what I stupidly thought was best. Although did you not see me fight for her in the end? And my face at court? I thought you guys would realize I still love her, and I'm planning on telling her that, too.

Well, I've had a lot of practice with lying, as much as I dislike it. And you shouldn't hate your sisters. As annoying as family may be, they're still your family.

And I still love my sisters even though they married me off a few dozen times to various toys.

Yeah, I think dating Adrian was a mistake, too. Although, I must admit, he isn't a bad guy. But don't tell him I said that.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Dimitri:

U no dimitri lieing is never the way to go..BUT some ppl do it anyway (not  
saying names or anything)...

but u no ima just puting this out there, that lieing to rose is just going to  
back fire in ur face cuase one day shes going to stop chasing u and move on.  
and i bet u that on that day u r going to finaly see how much u love her and  
by that time she will all ready be gone. And i no u r siting there thinking  
thats what is best for her, but i bet u when that happens ur going to b siting  
there thinking WOW i really fucked this up bad for me this time

So do us all a favor and stop being such an asshat -_-

Bubbles,

I know, I know. I hate lying. Especially to Rose.

I know it would backfire if I kept it up. I fought for her, didn't I? And I'm going to go beg for her forgiveness and love as soon as I can get in to visit her in that damn jail cell. I'm through thinking that lying is what's best for her, trust me. It kills me to lie to her, and it kills me to see her sad.

Asshat? Interesting expression. You should use it on Ivashkov. Thanks for the letter.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Dimitri if Rose got a baby and your the father what wold you do?

and i am serious what would u do? lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol lol

-Wendy Yepez

Wendy,

Well, for starters, that's impossible, regardless of all of the fanfiction stories claiming she can have children with me because she's shadowkissed. That's completely false.

But if it did happen?

Well, I'd be pretty happy. I've always wanted kids. But I wouldn't want them with anyone other than Rose. And what would I do...hmm...I'd most likely be the world's most overprotective father. I'd have to make up for Rose, you know. Ha-ha.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dear Dimitri,

I was wondering why do you say your love faded? She went through hell to get to you, she had to promise to give Adrian a try for you. I'm not saying he is a bad guy but, Rose has sacrificed tons for you. She has done everything to get you back. She loves you! You are a stupid fool not to love Rose. Then you make her feel like ignoring you then you come up to her in the cafe like you didn't do anything then protect her like nothing really did happen. Dimitri as much as every other girl may love you (yes, including I), but you and Rose are a match that can not be denied!Dimitri you are like every other guy. You and Rose in the cabin and never even talked about it!I love you Dimitri, but you need to understand that if you don't get Rose back, I will hunt you down (I AM A BLACK BELT 2ND DEGREE IN ARATE AND I BOX), SO IF YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST ME. TRY!

Love You,

Vasilisa Dragomir

Larissa Maria Ramos

P.S. I will hunt you down! I love you Dimitri! You should check out my Profile, but then you shouldn't then it wouldn't be a surprise for when I hunt you down!

Other Vasilisa,

I've answered this question a million times. I said that because I love her, as ridiculous as that sounds. I know she went through Hell for me...but that's also news, that she promised to date Adrian. I thought the man-whore had just seduced her or something. So, thank you for telling me that.

I know she's sacrificed a lot for me. And I'd be willing to sacrifice anything for her. I know she loves me, but she's too good for me. She should hate me. And I didn't protect her like nothing ever happened, I protected her because my act had gone too far. In the court room, though, I'm sure you noticed the look on my face? I would be willing to fight an army of anything to protect her.

Erm, I'm glad to hear that I'm well-loved...and yes. I know Rose is my soulmate. I thought I got to the point where you guys would figure out I was acting, only acting, like I didn't love her? Because I do. You'll see. And I really don't think I'm like any other guy...or at least I'd hope not. I may not have talked about the cabin, but I thought - and think - about it all the time. Trust me. You'll hunt me down, huh? Black belt 2nd degree...hmm. Well, I've been training as a guardian for my entire life, so that would be an interesting fight.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

P.S. Ha-ha, you seem like an interesting girl. Are you sure you aren't a dhampir? I did check out your profile, and I thought I should tell you that I enjoy piano music very much - although Robert Pattinson comes across as quite odd to me.

* * *

Dimitri: Stop lying to Rose. You love her. You know it, we know it, but she DOESNT. You hurt her. She doesnt care about what you did to her as Strigoi because you werent the same Dimitri...you didnt have a SOUL. Jeez. I know you feel guilty but get over it! She needs you so just kiss and make up already! P.S. Team Dimka

-ChristinaLovesVAGuys

Christina,

Jeez. I thought I made my point pretty clear when I fought off the queen's personal army to protect her. So...okay. At least you guys know it. I thought Rose would've figured it out by now...I'll need to talk to her again, I suppose. No, I did not have a soul, but I had a brain, and I remember. And it was my body. I still retained a tiny bit of control, now didn't I? So I should feel guilty. Get over it? Hardly. It was rather traumatizing. But I will, don't worry. I miss Roza dearly. Kissing and making up is sounding better and better.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov.

P.S. Team Dimka? Please, for the life of me, at least make it Team Dimitri. If it's really going to go this far.

P.S.S. Thanks for not picking Ivashkov.

* * *

Dimitri,

You HAVE to be with Rose,i have no particular question for you, but will you train me? LOL. i wish. i need a mentor, im not one of your Crazy Fan-Girls, although i am a BIG fan of yours.

Yours Always,

Maranda.

Maranda,

I agree. I HAVE to be with Rose. It's just a bit difficult - on both ends - right now. Um...sorry. I'm not allowed to train humans. Plus, I kind of got fired when I got turned. BIG fan, Crazy Fangirl...it's all the same. No big deal. I've met some pretty cool fangirls.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

**Letters to Adrian!**

to Adrian:

I have to admit: you definitely seem like the most fun to hang around with! Especially at parties. Speaking of which, being me along next time you go to one, 'kay?

Now I have a question: What did you ever see in Avery! That chick was psycho. She deserved to be locked up.

I'm SO Team Adrian. (;

Love,

RyRy

RyRy,

Why, thank you. I get that a lot, actually. I guess it's my natural charm and good looks. Oh yes, especially at parties. I just love parties. You want to come to a party with me? Sure, why not? You seem pretty cool.

Hm, what did I ever see in Avery...good question. She did, after all, use compulsion on me, so...you know what? I don't know what I saw in her. Crazy bitch. And Rose is WAY hotter.

Cool. I'm obviously cooler than Belikov.

But Team Ivashkov sounds way cooler.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Adrian: You are actually one of the most entertaining characters of life! Keep it up! P.S. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside (not literally) that I see that you actually LOVE rose and dont just wanna mess with her.

-ChristinaLovesVAGuys

Christina,

Thank you. I like to keep myself entertained, after all. Of course I actually LOVE Rose. I don't know where you people got the idea that I'm some sort of slut...

Well, okay. Maybe I do. But still. I thought I made it pretty damn clear I did NOT just want to mess around with Rose. I'd like to marry her, but, of course, Belikov came back from the freaking dead to stop me.

Anyway, thanks for your letter.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Adrain,

You need to stop smoking, dont even keep them in your pocket, you have NO reason to be smoking if you have your Rose-Drug, she should be your drug, not Ciggarets! Lol.

Yours Forever,

Maranda.

Maranda,

It's A-D-R-I-A-N. Just saying. And, yeah, I've been trying to quit, okay? And it makes me a bit unstable. I thought you guys had gathered that. Rose-Drug...hm...interesting.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Adrian,

What do you think you would do if Dimitri said he wanted Rose back while you guys were still dating?

Also what is the three things you like most about Rose?

~Skye~

Skye,

Hm...well...as much as I hate him, I would refrain form unleashing my badass ninja skills on him. Because I don't want Rose to be upset if I killed Belikov, you know. Haha. Like that would ever happen...

Seriously, though. I really just want what makes her happiest, be it me, Belikov, or Eddie, for God's sake.

Three things I like best about Rose?

1. Her personality. Yes, this includes sarcastic and/or hurtful comments. And it covers everything she's ever done. Yep, I love all of it.

2. The fact that she's a dhampir.

3. I love her eyes.

4. (I just have to add this) Her body. Duh. But it's also last on my list, so don't try to kill me, please.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

**Letters to Christian!**

Christian: Why the HELL did you break up with Lissa at the end of Blood Promise even though you KNEW she was having compulsion used on her? Men. But atleast you guys got back together :) And it better stay that way!

ChristinaLovesVAGuys

Christina,

Because. It's...complicated. As much as I love her, I feel extremely insignificant next to her, no matter how awesomely cool I really am.

Um...we haven't gotten back together, as much as I'd wish. It's more of an awkward sort of-almost-together stage. We'll get there, though. And yes, it will stay.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

Christian,

How's it goin Pyro? Lol thats my Fav Name for you, anyways on to my questions. Are you EVER gonna apalogise to Liss, and admit your undieing love to me? JK. But really, get with Rose or Liss. lol

Yours Forever,

Maranda

Maranda,

Don't ever, ever, _ever _call me Pyro. Just because I specialized in fire DOES NOT mean I'm a pyromaniac or anyone has any business calling me that. Ugh.

Yes, don't worry, read the letter above this for details.

Ew. Not Rose. Not happening, ever. End of story.

Whatever,

Christian O.

PS If you're still going to do the pyro thing, at least make it PyrOzera. That's pretty cool.

* * *

**Letter to Eddie!**

Eddie:

Where the hell were you in Blood Promise! I mean really! I don't even think you were mentioned at all! WHY!

Oh, by the way, I still think you're cool (:

Love,

RyRy

RyRy,

I bet you twenty bucks I was mentioned at least ONCE! Rose wouldn't forget me like that...right? Dude...I bet I was in there. I had to be. I mean, I'm Eddie. Haha. Well, if you must know, I was working my but off to prepare for the guardian final test. I think I did pretty good.

Peace out,

Eddie

* * *

**Letter to Jesse...yay...*HATE HIM***

Jesse: You're a tool. Stop bothering everyone.

-ChristinaLovesVAGuys

Christina,

A tool? I don't know what that means. Whatever. Pah, I wasn't bothering anyone. I haven't been mentioned in, like, forever. It's a major insult.

Still sexy as hell,

Jesse Zeklos.

* * *

**Letter to Olena!**

Olena,

Your a Great Mother, I will always Idolize you, i just wanted to say that, when i have kids, i want to be just like you, Nice and care forever.

Thanks,

Maranda.

Maranda,

Thank you, о женщине. I certainly try to raise my children properly. I'm even a grandmother now! Dimka is such a nice boy, though, so I must have done a good job. I greatly appreciate your letter, Maranda!

любовь,

Olena

* * *

**Letter to Yeva!**

Yeva,

Hi!Any Futer for me?

Thanks,

Maranda.

No.

Yeva.

(SORRY! She's really a grumpy old lady! -Vik)

* * *

**Letter to Viktoria!**

Viktoria,

Hay Vikkie! your awesome! call me lol!

Thanks,

Maranda.

Maranda,

Thanks! Haha, that's always nice to hear. Especially when your dead brother's sort-of wife turns into a bitter harpy on you. So, thanks! :) Erm, long distance costs a LOT. Sorry!

Love,

Vik

P.S. Please, no Vikkie. It sounds like ikky. And that's never fun. :)

* * *

Sydney,

Hi, i think we would get along nicely, im not a Mori or Dhampire,

and i think we would get along.

Thanks,

Maranda

Maranda,

Cool. Creatures of the night have no place in this world, according to me. So it's nice that I've found a sane human. We should hang out sometime, maybe if I'm EVER assigned in the States.

Sydney

* * *

Rose,

Your awesome, and I do wish to be more like you, im almost the compleat oppisite, but im getting there. i need to get over my shyness, and be more outgoing. pretty close.

Thanks,

Maranda

Maranda,

Thanks. Glad you look up to me. Just don't make a few of the mistakes I've made during your strive to becoming a mini-me. Such as: letting your boyfriend become a Strigoi in the FIRST place.

Fuck off,

Rose.

* * *

**Geez. Rose is MEAN. Sorry, guys who wrote her! :( **

**Haha, Dimitri is still annoyed. But whatevs. Adrian's in a pretty good mood, and gloating over his whole "Team Ivashkov" thing. **

**I told him Team Belikov was waaaaaaay better. **

**Dimitri just rolled his eyes. **

**And Lissa wants some questions, guys! **

**Lol. **

**So, yeah!**

**Adrian: Review! DO IT FOR ME BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!**

**Mia: I want a question...**

**Dimitri: God. **

**Me: So review. Do it.  
**


	4. Omg bunnies

**Hehe. These questions are the best yet! **

**YOU GUYS GUESSED EDDIE'S SECRET OPERATIONS! **

**Jk, jk. **

**Oh, you'll see. **

**Muahaha. **

**And little old STAN got, like, three questions or something. He's pretty proud. **

**Glad y'all like the story! **

**Here's some more Fan Mail!

* * *

**

Question for Lissa:

Why are you so spoiled?

-EvaOzera

Eva,

I'm not spoiled, in reality. I'd be perfectly happy to live off of Target and Goodwill clothes again.

Love,

Lissa

* * *

Lissa,

I use to think you where cool and all, but then i read spirt bound, and started thinking that Rose should bitch slap you because you deserve it. Oh by the way do you like the band three days grace?

Kitten

Kitten,

Why would I deserve a bitch slap? I did a lot for her. I'm not trying to take credit or anything, I'm just saying...but I really hope Rose isn't mad at me because Dimitri wouldn't see her. I can't help it.

Yeah, Three Days Grace is okay, I guess.

Love,

Lissa

* * *

Vasilisa,

HI! I love your name, so I decided to use it! Is that okay with you?

I actually really like you as the whole Spirit user and everything. Your like what everybody revolves around.

I have a couple of questions:

1. How did you feel saving Dimitri?

2. How did you feel having Dimitri go to you and not Rose?

3. How did you feel knowing Dimitri and Rose together?

4. How did you feel about the whole 'I can't become queen because all your family is dead' thing?

5. Could you teach me how to heal things? I've been trying to but I end up using bandages.

I am a really hige fan and wanted to point out pointers that may not be clear to you:

-Christian loves you!

-He did not cheat on you!

-He was jeolous because he only saw you kiss another guy. He didn't know that you were being compulsionalized (not sure about compulsionalized thing being a word)

-Rose is going to tell you something

For the good or for the worse you can't say I never told you. I won't just tell what it is because then there wouldn't be no drama!

-I could tell the future (really I can-I just don't do a hindred thing from know stuff, but I dream then it happens) so I tell you Christian is going to get back together with you and you will say yes. Don't change the answer!

-I'm trying to use my power to be like you. Your my Idol in VA.

-I really think though you are awesome and you are not just a morio royal but a fighter.

-Could you really really teach me. I really want to learn!

-Vasilisa Dragomir

Vasilisa (Haha, it's like I'm writing myself!),

I'm glad you like my name! Haha, I hate it. I prefer Lissa. It's totally cool if you use it. Nah, not what everyone revolves around - haven't you noticed how Rose and Dimitri pretty much revolve around each other? Well, they used to, at least. And, no worries, I talked to Dimitri and he's planning on seeing Rose again. Finally.

1. It was difficult, but I was definitely glad Christian was there to help me. And I was pretty proud of myself for staking a _Strigoi. _That was cool. And I'm glad I could do at least that for Rose.

2. It's almost like I'm Dimitri's mother, in a sense, now. It's really hard to describe...while I have absolutely no romantic intentions, I love him like a son and I want to protect him. So I respected his wishes when he said he just wanted to see me - although I've been trying to convince him to see Rose again. And I can tell he loves her...only an idiot wouldn't see that.

3. I think it's great. They are pretty much made for each other - total opposites that balance the other out perfectly. I'm so happy for them. Well, when Dimitri can get in to see Rose. Not even _I _can get in to see Rose yet.

4. Well, to me, it kind of felt like they were bending the rules a little bit because I'm only 18. I assume that, even if I'm not queen, I'll have a major influence at least in Court. And, one day, when I do have a family, maybe I'll even be queen. It's definitely not my dream, though. Just kind of a reputation thing.

5. Hm...well, unless you're a spirit user, then I don't think I can. But, if you experience:

-Depression

-Anxiety

-Cutting yourself

-Have accidentally healed small creatures or a dead person

-Found yourself in someone else's dream

Then you may be a spirit user, and we'll talk.

-I know Christian loves me...well, no I didn't. I figured he'd still be mad at me for kissing Aaron. And I screwed it up more by being, yes, a total bitch to him when he confronted me about it. I think we'll get back together soon, though.

-I never thought he cheated on me! But thanks for clarification!

-He didn't know I was under compulsion? Hm. Interesting. Thank you!

-What is Rose going to tell me? Please, please tell me what she's going to tell me. I hate surprises. And drama only complicates things.

-You can see the future? That's so cool! Believe me...if there was an opportunity to date him again, I would say yes. 100%.

-Aw, that's so cool! Glad you think of me like that!

-I'm trying to learn some self defense...but it is HARD, let me tell you. Rose made it look so easy...

-Like I said, if you figure out you're a spirit user, that would be awesome and we'll talk further!

Love,

Lissa

* * *

Lissa: you are so sweet! I really hope you end up as queen with rose as your guardian! But I have a few questions if that's okay :). How did you feel when you were taken back to the academy? When you found out about rose and Dimitri? Do you wanna marry Christian one day?

-Christina

Christina,

Thank you! I certainly try. Haha. I definitely want Rose as my guardian, and it would definitely be interesting to be queen...although not my first choice. But, I suppose it's bound to happen. Well, I felt nervous when we were taken back to the academy, but happy I still had Rose with me. I was mad when I found out about Rose and Dimitri, mainly because she had kept it from me, her best friend, for so long and also, embarrasingly, because I was jealous she didn't just love me. In a sisterly way, of course.

Yes, I would love to marry Christian one day...but we have to get back together first. Cross your fingers!

Love,

Lissa

* * *

Lissa,

im a big fan of christian and you together!i mean your sooo cute,but i have one question why do you have sex at the church attic?thats a little gross but i guess you need your fun after the long day! call me i love christian sorry for you. lol

-Wendy Yepez

Wendy,

Thank you! I rather like it when we're dating, too. Well...it's difficult to sneak into his dorm or my dorm, and it's romantic because that's where we met.

Fangirls...

Love,

Lissa

* * *

**Questions for Dimitri (uh oh)!**

Dimitri,

Why did you tell rose that love fades, mine has? True love dosn't fade. You should be happy Rose didnt start self harming or attempt suicide. I use to think you were awesome but heartbreakers aren't.

Kitten

Kitten,

I told her that because I love her. I have answered this question more times than worth counting. But, like I've said, I fought for her in the end, and I intend to tell her that it was all an act as soon as I can get in to visit her. I'm not a heartbreaker.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri: I have a dilemma. I'm a human who has unfortunately been turned strigoi but I somehow still have my humanity. I know you got turned back...know how I can get in touch with a spirit user? I won't eat them I promise!

-Christina

Christina,

If you haven't lost your humanity, then I recommend you convince Court that you can become a guardian. It would be extremely useful.

If not, just go to Russia and talk to my family. They'll tell you where to find Oksana.

Hope this helped,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri: You suck! Go chase girls your own age! You remind me of edward cullen, who I despise. **(Lol, thought this was HILARIOUS)**

-AlexandraOzeraIvashkov

Alexandra,

Erm. I really don't know what to say to that. If you're suggesting I date Tasha, then, no. That's not happening. Sorry.

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

Dimitri:

Grow UP! ROSE LOVES U ONLY U! it soo annoying! 1st its im to old and we will be Lissa guardian and i need to protect her so i cant let myself love you which was an epic fail! u fell for her anyway! then u tell her but u still cant be together but u sleep with her then ur turned and she does EVERYTHING to save u but no u say thx to LISSA! she stacked thats it she didnt break the person she hate out of jail, she didnt go to russia and leave her best friend and u tell her that ur love is faded SELFISH! god u piss me off!

-HAHALOVEUALL

HAHALOVEUALL,

I used to think that she loved only me, but then Ivashkov grew up a bit. So, now I have competition.

Yes, I was - and am - too old for her, we couldn't both be Lissa's guardian because I would, without a doubt, put Rose first, and that can't happen. I know attempting to ignore our love was a...as you say, "epic fail." I know I fell for her. Who wouldn't? Wow, you know a surprising amount about my personal life...but, at the time before I was turned, I fully intended to keep our relationship alive. Then, yes, I got turned, and I knew she did everything for me...but Lissa healed my soul, and Rose owns my soul, and...I don't even know anymore. But I love only Rose, and, like I said, I intend to tell her as soon as I can. Rose is through sacrificing herself for me...And, when I told her my love had faded, I was lying through my teeth. Every syllable was like a dagger to both of us, I'm sure. But, contrary to your assumption, I thought I was being selfless. I was wrong. I'll try my best to fix it.

Yours,

Dimitri

P.S. Thank you.

* * *

Dimitri,

It's me again and i totally go for TEAM DIMITRI!Its obvious that Adrian is totally going to just going to use Rose,so save her cuz next thing you know there will be little adrians(s)or little rose(s). i like adarian but i like guys who are sober like !and ur soooo hot i tottaly look up to you cuz cuz I LOVE U!

-Wendy Yepez

Wendy,

Glad you go for my...team? And Adrian insists on "Team Belikov" and "Team Ivashkov." He says it sounds cooler or something. As much as I'd like to agree with your assumption...Adrian doesn't just want to use Rose. He would marry her if he got the chance, and that's what kills me.

Trust me, I won't let that happen. No tiny Adrians or Roses will make it into existence if Adrian is the father. Not happening. Glad you find me...hot? Ha-ha. Thank you.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri,

Hey how's it goin'? are you annoyed by all these questions yet? :D Oh and yeah, why do you even like Tasha?

XxHollywood VampirexX

Hollywood Vampire,

Well...it's going okay, I suppose. Actually, yes. I've told countless people I'm going to fix things with Rose. And I will. Ha-ha.

Why do I like Tasha?

Okay, I should explain this.

I met her when I was younger, and she was a good friend of mine. The only reason I ever considered her romantically is because I wanted to end things with Rose - not because I didn't love her, because I DID and I couldn't do that to her reputation.

As of now, Tasha remains as a friend. She's a nice person, just not someone I would look at romantically. Rose is the only one for me.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dear Dimitri,

Why are you such an idiot? You really dissapointed all of us in Sprirt Bound and made us hate you (but I still love you!).

You f**ked up this time, and I can tell you one thing: Rose didnt choose Adrian- they made a deal that she'd go out with him if he'd gave her money for Russia. So if you still think she moved on, well, then you are an idiot. A big fat idiot.

I suggest you smarten(- is tht even a word?) up and go to Rose and tell her you love her... or I will make your life a personal hell!

Love U forever and please dont screw up (again)!

~murderthethirst101

murderthethirst,

I've answered this SO many times. I know I probably made people hate me, but, at the time, I thought what I was doing was right. I was wrong, of course, and I intend to fix things with Rose as soon as I can.

I know, I've heard that a few times. But even after I've been changed back into a dhampir, she nearly slept with Adrian. But I know about the dating arrangement. It just saddens me that he's still around - and doesn't just want to use her. But I also know that she hasn't moved on from me, and I have a better chance than Ivashkov of winning her back. And I will.

I plan to, don't worry. As soon as I can get in to see her.

I won't screw up when it comes to Rose anymore. I promise.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

**Questions for Stan! (BLECH)**

Stan: We all know your gay for dimitri just admit it !

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

I most certainly am not, will not, and never was gay for Guardian Belikov. Never ever.

Guardian Alto

* * *

Stan,

how come yall don't teach Novices how to joust? its more useful and funner than the combat yall do teach them.

Kitten

Kitten,

Jousting. Really. It's not about fun, it's about the survival of the dhampir race. And jousting sticks are incredibly difficult to travel with.

Guardian Alto

* * *

**Question for Abe!**

Abe: in blood promise I wondered why you were so interested in rose. But I'm glad that you're her dad and her lawyer! Good luck with that by the way :). I found it really funny what you said to Adrian when you first met him, it's such a dad thing!

-Christina

Christina,

Of course I'd be interested in the well-being of my own daughter. Even though I hadn't met her, I...well, I can't say love, because then I wouldn't be as manly, would I? I'm glad I'm her lawyer, too. I'm obviously the best choice. I can talk anyone's way out of anything. It's a gift.

Well, I've heard things about that Ivashkov. He seems nice enough, though, and I like him more than Belikov. Both wouldn't leave her reputation in tact, but Adrian wouldn't be as bad for you.

Abe

* * *

**Questions for Rose!**

Rose, I have my russian name becuz my friend is Russian and my name is Rose and so she called my whos a better kisser Dimtri Adrian or Christian?

-RozaJean Belikov-Whitlock-Hale

RozaJean,

Uh huh. Anyway, Dimitri. Well, Adrian...I don't know. It's two completely different types of kisses. But...I'd have to say Dimitri. If he ever kisses me again.

Fuck off,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I admire you and think you are awesome but seriously Why didn't you bitch slap Lissa during spirt bound? She needed to be bitch slapped. I also know you love Dimitri and all but I think you should have kicked him where it hurts for his Love fades mine has line.

Kitten

Kitten,

Lissa's my best friend. Why would she need to be bitch slapped?

Well, I didn't for a few reasons.

1. We were in a church. I couldn't do that in the presence of God, now could I?

2. I like that spot as much as he does. Not that I'll ever see it again. Haha.

Fuck off,

Rose

* * *

**Questions for Christian!**

Christian,

Hi Fire crotch! Why is it when i think of you, I see you looking like Adam Gontier from three days grace?

Kitten

Kitten,

Not you, too. IT'S CHRISTIAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE! Ugh. Seriously? I don't do facial hair, sorry. Maybe it's the hair. Although mine is naturally black and sexy. Not too many people can pull off this look, you know.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

Dear Pyro,

Have you ever heard of the song called 'Pyromania' By Cascada? I think it's a PERFECT song for you! XD

Yours truly,

murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst,

Yes, I have heard that song. Many times. And I'm NOT a pyro. Just because I happened to specialize in fire and OCCASIONALLY light people on fire DOES NOT mean I'm a pyro.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

dear christian,

okay, not really a question but anyway- i used to be a belikov fan but his boring me, and adrian is okay but im a mad fan of rose and i know ur gonna kill me 4 this bt ur like the guy version of rose which i think is the sexiest thing on earth, so yeah team PyrOzera xx

love Danii

Danii,

You made the right choice, my friend. Of course I'm the sexiest thing on earth. It's a no-duh sort of thing. And I'm way cooler than Rose. Ask anyone except Adrian or Dimitri. Or Eddie...or probably Mia, too...no, you can ask Lissa, okay? She'll tell you the truth.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

So... Chissie lol

how's it going and all?

What's it like to almost turn strigoi? Lol jks I think ur pretty awsme to hang wid ...isn't drinking blood like disturbing and all...I dare ya to go out wid a strigoi and see how it works and all make yourself look a stigoi and just like go our wid tht chick or dude if thts the case. LOL.

Aussie girl

ps Australia wayyyyyyy bettabthen America and shit lol. Heheehehehehehehe jks. But seriously it's betta

Aussie girl,

It goes good.

Um. Not Strigoi. But whatevs. I'm used to it. Yeah, I'm pretty cool if I do say so myself. No, drinking blood isn't that disturbing if you're, you know, a VAMPIRE. It's kind of our thing.

Yeah, um, unless Lissa is a Strigoi...and I have a death wish...then that won't happen. Sorry. Haha. Wait, dude? Are you calling me GAY? NOT HAPPENING. Ever.

Whatever,

Christian O.

P.S. Australia is too sunny for any vampire. Sorry. Wish I could go.

* * *

Christian: Why do you love Lissa? Yeah she may be the one but hey... you haven't seen me ;)

-Alexandra Ozera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Hm...interesting.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

**Question for Janine!**

Janine,

Dude, really? You could've been there for Rose at least a little bit!I mean called every once in while...

XxHollywood VampirexX

Hollywood Vampire,

Well...it's complicated. But things are much better now.

Janine Hathaway

* * *

**Comment for Tasha!**

Tasha,

Ok no questions for you but just one thing,

Fuk off! Dimitri is rose's lol well c ya

XxHollywood VampirexX

Hollywood Vampire,

I know, I know. I'm fine with having Dimka as a friend.

Love,

Tasha

* * *

**Questions for Paul!  
**

Dear Paul,

Stay Cute!

~murderthethirst101

muderthetirst

thank yuvery mush

(My apologies, Paul is only eight and still wants to answer his own question...if that was too illegible, he says "Thank you.")

Love,

Paul and Karolina

* * *

Paul,

Hi Paul! How old are you now? 5? i never really knew how old you were. lol. i bet you will be a great guardian, just like your Uncle Dimitri, and Aunt Roza.

See Ya Later,

Maranda

mrnda

i m 8 my birtday was a wek ago. yuo mean uncel dimka? i love to play with him aunt roza is nice

(Allow me to translate. Sorry, again, Maranda! I am eight, my birthday was a week ago. You mean Uncle Dimka? I love to play with him Aunt Roza is nice. Haha, thanks for writing!)

Love,

Paul and Karolina

* * *

**Questions for Adrian!**

Adrain,

ROSE-DRUG.

Thats all i have to say:b,

Maranda.

P.S:Team Ivoshkov!

Maranda,

A. D. R. I. A. N.

Forever yours,

Adrian

P.S. I.V.A.S.H.K.O.V.

* * *

Adrian,

ugg why cant u be sober for once i mean thats why rose doesnt want to heave sex with you and all. i am for team dimitri and i am not bragging about it but maybe you can be sober and let your feeling for rose come out cmon before DIMITRI COMES!

-Wendy Yepez

Wendy,

I've been sober plenty of times. All for Rose, believe me. I really do love her.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

**COMMENT FOR EDDIE**

Eddie,

you are SO wrong about you being training for finals or whatever.

I herd Somewhere From Richelle Mead said that you joined some mob-type group, cuzz you were sad that rose was gone(in BP not SB).

Yours Forever and Always,

Maranda.

P.S:Team Eddie!

Maranda,

Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe I'm a ninja...or maybe I'm not!

It's so weird how everyone seems to know about our personal lives!

Peace out,

Eddie

P.S. COOL! :)

* * *

**Question for Yeva!**

Dear Yeva,

Do you see Dimitri and Rose hooking up in the future?

~murderthethrist101

I saw that far in the past.

Yeva.

* * *

**MIA TIEM**

Mia,

Hey, do you ever regret what went on when you first met Rose and Lissa?

And what about when you slept with all those guys...jesse and ralf. Eek! Seriously, that's gross!

But what do you think of them all now? Lissa and Rose I mean...

VA-FAN

VA-FAN,

No, I don't really regret it, because if most of it hadn't happened then I wouldn't be where I am today. But...yes, I do regret Jesse and Ralf. Yeah, Jesse is hot, but their both...well, retarded is too nice of a word.

So fucking bitches should do nicely. Lol.

Rose and Lissa a really nice and I'd like a chance to become better friends with both of them.

XOXO,

Mia

* * *

Mia,

Whats up. lol. you and Eddie are a Perfect match. Ever together?

Thanks,

Maranda.

P.S:Eddie&Mia For eva-n-eva!

Maranda,

It's...complicated.

XOXO,

Mia

P.S. THANK YOU! SOMEONE AGREES! NOW TELL EDDIE THAT!

* * *

**GHOOOOST MASON GOTS MAILZ**

Dear Ghost Mason,

Spongebob O_O.

Lol anyways, i totally cried when i read that you died! It was so sad.

Yours Forever,

Maranda.

Maranda,

LOVE THAT SHOW!

I was pretty sad when I died, too! :( But at least I saved Rose and them. I figured it was worth it, and I just loved Rose that much. Still do. But it's all good, it's pretty fun to chill as a ghost. :)

Peeeeace OUT,

Mase

* * *

**Woooow this one is LOOONG sorry! Y'all just have so many questions! Sorry I posted it so late! SOMEBODY *Cough Mason cough* Took too dang long typing! Well, it could've been because his fingers go through the keys and all, but...**

**WHATEVERS!  
**

**Good job, guys! You've successfully pissed Dimitri off! **

**YAY! **

**Hehe. It's quite amusing to hear him and Adrian argue about which Team is cooler. And you guys started all this...thanks a lot. :P **

**So, yeah! Send in more reviews, and I'll poke everyone until they answer! **

**And Paul says HI! **

**He is SO cute!**

**K, **

**Peace out! **

**Maddie  
**


	5. GASP OSCAR CAN TALK!

**YAY! MORE MAIL!  
**

**Hehe, you guys have successfully pissed Dimitri off! YAY!**

**Although I still love him! **

**And he has an announcement, peoples**

**JUST WAIT! **

**Or maybe he doesn't...**

**:/**

**I really forgot what I was saying, so...**

**Yeah**

***COUGHS***

**Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

**Dimka gets pissy time**

Dear Dimitri,

I have to ask. WHAT THE HELL WERE THINKING WHEN YOU TOLD ROSE THAT LOVE FADES! Anyway I know you'll that you did it because you love her and you didn't want to hurt her but you're hurting her by rejecting her. I cried when I read it and I wanted to punch you so bad. I'm past that now but still... GET WITH ROSE!

-T.M Pendragon

T.M Pendragon,

I was thinking that I was awful for doing what I did to her. I know now that I've hurt her too badly, and I'm going to fix it.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dear Dimitri,

hehehehehe... it's ME again!

You know, I'm going to make your life a complete hell by annoying you if you dont apologize and hook up with Rose again.

And if you dont march back up to her, well... your smart you figure it out!

But if you hadnt... well, your lucky your hot!

Love

~murderthethirst101

PS: always include 101

murderthethirst101,

Hello again. Trust me, I've already made my life a complete hell. I have plans to visit Roza within the next week.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri,

you still should be happy she didn't attempt suicide. Ohh do you know how to joust?

Kitten

Kitten,

Rose isn't the type of person to commit suicide.

Erm, no, but that would definitely be interesting.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri: Hey, it's your favourite bitch. ( though ofcourse that would be rose ) YOU SUCK! GO AND MARRY STAN OR SOME OTHER UTTERLY BORING CHARACTER OTHER THAN ROSE! your last name reminds me of jam...

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Rose isn't a bitch. Still not gay, and I doubt I could marry Rose anyway. She probably hates me as of now.

Jam. That's really the best you could think of?

* * *

Dimitri:

Instead of asking why you lied to Rose, said you didn't love her, avoided her, didn't want her visiting you, and worship Lissa even though she wasn't the one that broke Victor Dashkov out of prison to save your ass (believe me, I'm not mad at you. I know you still love Rose and you thought this was all best for the both of you at the time), I'm going to ask different questions.

1. What type of music do you like (a.k.a. artists)?

2. What do you think of the tons of crazy fangirls that seem to know everything about you?

3. What's your favorite color?

4. What do you think of Justin Bieber? (people either love him or hate him...)

5. Are you afraid of Yeva? I would be... Don't tell her I said that.

6. If I went to Russia and you happened to be there too, would you give me a tour?

I would say I'm Team Belikov, but I honestly don't know if I'm Team Belikov, Ivashkov, Ozera, or Castile anymore (I think Eddie deserves a team). I guess I like you all the same!

-Ryan

Ryan,

Thank you. I really appreciate the break from all of that nonsense.

1. I suppose I enjoy country music; ask Rose, she knows from all of the times I've "forced" her to listen to it in the car. That, and I enjoy classical music like Tchaikovsky, Beethoven, Nikolayevich...Really, I don't have much time for music. But those are what I enjoyed when I was younger.

2. I think it's creepy.

3. Red. (Rose)

4. Well...I suppose I hate him, them.

5. No. Well, not normally. Although she can be very scary. Mostly, she's just my grandmother, so I'm used to her.

6. Sure, you don't seem like a rabid fangirl, which is a nice change. I'd love to take you on a tour.

Oh, so you've caught on to Ivashkov's "team" thing? He's ridiculously proud of himself for that.

I really enjoyed your letter. Thank you!

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Yo, Dimitri,

I'm going to Siberia! How many "dusters" do I need to bring? 35? Don't worry, Dimmie^^. I'm only teasing you.

Maxx.

Maxx,

That joke seriously gets old.

The duster has a lot of pockets, okay? That can be dead useful a lot of the time.

Oh. Ha-ha. A joke, right?

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri.

I love you.

Love.

Love.

Love.

You.

So much.

but I hate you for being so lovable.

-AmatuerAuthor

AmatuerAuthor,

I really don't know how to respond to that.

But I think Rose hates me for being so "lovable," too.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

dimitri-what the first thing you see in a girl and what your type of girl she look like and personality and if you could change something about yourself what? peace,love and happiness from alexa

Alexa,

The first thing I see in a girl is her personality. With Rose, she was just so...different. She's literally almost my exact opposite, so we balance each other out perfectly. Physical-wise, most guys would say they notice the eyes, but I notice hair. I love Rose's hair.

Something about myself to change? That's difficult. I almost want to say I wish I was Moroi, then I could be with Rose, but I wouldn't be able to protect her, so that's out. I would never have become Strigoi. That's what I'd change.

Yours,

Dimitri

* * *

Dimitri: YOU SUCK! YOU BELONG IN BUNNY LAND A BOOK FULL OF BUNNIES RABBITS AND HUMANS WITH NO LIVES. YOU ARE A PEDOPHILE WHO HITS ON GIRLS WAY YOUNGER THEN YOU... GO AND FIND A GIRL ( OR BOY ) YOUR OWN AGE... DON'T YOU DARE GO ALL EMOTIONAL ON ME! I HAVE BACKUP AND SIDEKICKS CAUSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LOOOSEEEEE

AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov- Remember the name

Alexandra,

I'm not gay, not a pedophile, and not exactly emotional most of the time.

No, I don't lose. Not against humans, at least.

-Dimitri.

* * *

**ROSIE POSIE TIEM!  
**

Hi, Roza/Rose/Rosemarie

Do you look like Bella Swan? Or are you a little bit similar in looks?

Maxx.

PS: Don't you DARE tell me to f*** o** because then your friend Maddie would have to suffer!

Maxx,

It's Rose.

And HELL no. My hair's almost black, and I've got tan skin. Plus I think I'm a bit taller. And sexier. So no.

Maddie: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DID NOTHING, NOTHING I SAY!

Rose: Seriously. Don't make Maddie suffer.

Don't even think about it,

Rose

PS: Happy?

* * *

Rose-what your favorite clothes item and your type of guy he look like and personality and if you could switch place with someone who? peace,love and happiness from alexa

Alexa,

I really like tanktops. They're functional. Yeah, I've lost pretty much all of my fashion sense over the years...

But shoes. Shoes are the best.

What Dimitri looks like and Dimitri's personality...before he was Strigoi.

No one. I wouldn't want to be anyone but me...well, no. I'd switch places with Tasha - wait for it, I'm explaining - then, if Dimitri was still mad at Rose, then Tasha could date him and it wouldn't be as scandalous. Plus, I'd keep my ninja skills.

Fuck off,

Rose

* * *

Dear Rose,

U r great! A funny part comes in the book and i burst out laughing and my Dads like WTF? and I just keep laughing! Love the badass attitude! Im sorry about Mason he seemed like a great guy.

-Uhad2ask

Uhad2ask,

Thank you! Finally, I'm not being criticized or something! Haha, I do have my moments...

Oh, it's not an attitude. It's just me.

Thanks. He really was a great guy.

-Rose

* * *

Dear Rose,

I got 5 questions to ask you:

1. Despite everything that's happened who would your heart choose: Dimitri or Adrian?

2. Do you think of Sydney as a good friend?

3. What do you hate the most about Tasha Ozera?

4. How do you feel about the stories on FF about you & Dimitri being together forever and having kids? Do you wish that would happen?

5. Do you want to get back together with Dimitri?

Well... I guess that's it!

Love,

~murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

1. Dimitri. Without question.

2. Eh, I guess. She, by default, hates me, so...but she's sort of overcome that, but even then; I knew her for like a week. Haha.

3. She thought she could date Dimitri. But it's hard to hate her. She's too damn nice. It's annoying.

4. I like the part about Dimitri and I being together forever, not so much the kid part. That's not going to happen because I'm shadowkissed, people! But yeah. I wish things could be easy like in the stories. We could get married, have a normal life. Like in that bitch Avery's vision, the one she put in my head. I could've stayed there forever.

5. Hell yes.

Love, (Aw, look, you're special)

Rose

* * *

To Rose,

You are the best fuckin badass alive! Your my idol! I'm the best novice at my school, St Aussie's in Australia - and even in Oz we heard About you! My friends think I'm just like you - which I take as A compliment. I'm 18 and graduating next week. I can't wait to find out who my charge is - I hope it's a he and I hope that he is hot. Anyways have any tips for my final? I topped the grade in field experience and I have 2 battle marks and 5'molijiA marks - so I think the guardians here are gonna give me a challenge. Any techniques Thanks!

-Badass Hathaway

Badass Hathaway...?(WTF IS WITH EVERYONE HAVING MY NAME?)

Haha, thank you. I certainly try. St. Aussie's, huh? Sounds like a pretty good school. Australia would be awesome to visit. Too bad I'll probably be executed before I get the chance to...ah, well. Anyway, yeah. I suppose I'm pretty notorious. Me and Dimitri were the badass team around my school. Note how I said "were." Eh, it's always good to be like me. You have a mentor? Just wondering, haha. Don't go down that path, girl. Tips for finals? Expect the unexpected. Yeah, it seems cliche and all that, but it isn't. My final? They added stuff even the fucking _guardians _didn't know how to pass. Yeah, you'll most likely get a challenge. Bridges? Cut the rope, and hang on for dear life. Water? Avoid at all costs. Well, unless you can get in undetected, then swim to wherever. That can be useful. Oh, and avoid being backed into corners.

And, above all, _don't _think about anything else. Period. End of story. That could screw it all up for you.

Hope I helped,

Rose

* * *

Rose,

So like when did you realize you actually love Dimitri? ;D

dimitriandrosehathaway

Dimitriandrosehathaway(again wtf?),

I realized he was hot from the second I met him. I realized I loved him probably...I don't know. Subconsciously, I loved him since probably our second or third training together. I always, always wanted his approval - no one else's. But consciously? The ride to Missoula, when we were talking about Strigoi and how we'd never want that. That's when I loved him.

-Rose

* * *

Rose,

lissa was still being a bitch thwords you, and nomater how close of friends y'all are, you should have bitch slapped her. I would have bitch slapped my spirt using best friend if she would have started trying to boss me around. It sets them strate and let's them know to shut up. I don't realy belive in god, I follow the Wiccan religen. Now I think you should have waited till y'all where outta the church then kick him!. I know you like that part of Dimitri but it woudnt hurt him too much to experance real pain delivered to him by the girl he loves

Kitten

Kitten,

I suppose. Yeah, she did get kinda bossy. Haha, me either, I'm more of do-whatever-I-want kind of girl.

No, I wouldn't kick him. I wasn't angry, I was more...confused. Confused, hurt, betrayed...not angry, though.

-Rose

* * *

Dear Rose, Why the he'll did you let Adrian bite you? In all the other books you say that giving blood to Moroi is the dirtiest thing a dhampir could do. Then you do that in BP with Dimitri. I understood that you were confused and disoriented and accepted that you thought that was a mistake. While in Spirit Bound you willingly let Adrian drink from you without a fight. It was like you were saying 'since we can't have sex let's do this instead'. I was really let down. I know you love him but you can't compromise everything you believed in for him. I thought you were Knox of using him because you were rejected by Dimitri at the church and you went to Adrian thinking, "hey, at least he wants me' kind of attitude. If you really loved him you wouln't of degraded yourself to that level for him.

-Unknown

Unknown,

Because I really just wanted fucking someone that loved me, and I was "dating" Adrian. Yeah, it's dirty, but you know what? I'd rather do that than get pregnant.

Dimitri, that's different. I really can't explain it. I'm ashamed, but I don't regret it.

Maybe I don't really loved him. I'm kind of going through a lot of shit right now.

Fuck off,

Rose

* * *

**Fiyah Crotch**

fire crotch,

hey again fire crotch, I was wrong, Adam Gontier is hotter than you by um the fact he can sing and he knows how to rock. Well anyway do you like the bands three days grace, afi, five finger death punch, and stone sour? And would you go to a concert with me? By the way I'm on team christan now, because Dimitri is a heartbreaker, and I think rose should be with you

kitten

Kitten,

Well, aren't you nice? Jeez.

Oh, cool. Team OZERA. Adrian insists, the fag.

Rose? Me? Um, NO.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

Okay chrissie

it's me the most awsme person alive lol

anyways ur a Douchbag ... Of cause I'm saying ur GAY Lots of ppl agree wid me and also Australia wayyy to cool Cool for ya anyways and hey I'm sorry about ur parents it's a shame they must have been great ppl beforebu no they got screwed ...and I said I dare ya to go out with a random strigoi unless ur not GAME enough then ur a MeLUKA(Greek word meaning...can't say to naughty for u to hear lol lol lol). Wats blood taste like...sex sounds gross and all ewwwww. Just thinking about u and some old lady gettin it on sounds sooooo funny...hahaha Im soo awsme there just random questions tht are sooo awsmely skilled tht u need to answer them...

Aussie Aussie Aussie oi oi oi !

Woooh lots of awsmeness

Aussie girlxoxo

Aussie girl,

Thanks. Jeez. Still not gay, don't wanna go to Australia much now. Yeah. I'm sorry too. Dude, I'm not dating a Strigoi. That's Rose's thing. Even though she'll kill me for saying that.

Whatever.

Blood tastes goooood. That's right, be disgusted. I'm not elaborating on the sex thing, but it isn't gross.

Jesus. I really don't want to know the things that go on in your mind.

Whatever,  
Christian O.

* * *

Dear Chrissy,

Fine... I wont call you Pyro anymore! So how you like that Chrissy?

Oh and by the way, lighting people up DOES make you a pyro.

And I like you better than Adrian, but not as much as Dimitri. But you will become my favourite if Dimitri doesnt smarten up and hook up with Rose again...

Love

~murderthethirst101

PS: always include 101

Murderthethirst101,

Chrissy. I'm not even going to comment on that.

Fine, I'm a pyro. Big deal.

Haha, good. I'm cooler than Adrian. Don't know Dimitri too well, but whatever. He seems alright. As for Rose? Yeah, I agree. Guardian Belikov needs to fix stuff with her. You should see her lately. She's...well, sad. I feel bad for her.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

Dear Christian,

i think ur great and i really hope u relize how great Lissa is!

-Uhad2ask

Uhad2ask,

I already realized how great Lissa is. I'm in love with her, still.

Whatever,

Christian

* * *

Christian:

I'm going to be different and NOT ask you the usual questions like "Why did you leave Lissa?" and "Why are you too stupid to ask her to be your girlfriend again?" I'm also not going to cuss you out. Instead, I'm going to ask completely irrelevant questions.

1. What's your favorite color?

2. Where do you usually shop?

3. What do you think about Dimitri and Rose?

4. What do you think of Adrian?

5. What's your favorite food?

There, now you have a break from answering the same questions over and over again (:

-Ryan

Ryan,

THANK you. You have no idea how cool you are for not cussing me out and criticizing me. And I'm not being sarcastic, either. Seriously. :)

1. Red, orange, blue, yellow.

2. Eh, doesn't really matter. I just kind of wander into stores and buy a shirt or something.

3. As much as I hate Rose, I love the girl in a COMPLETELY sisterly way. We're kind of like siblings, so I guess I'm really just happy for her. Them. Whatever.

4. I hate that bastard.

5. Chinese food. Who doesn't love that? Especially orange chicken. Mm.

Thanks again. Haha.

Whatever,

Christian

* * *

christian-what your type of girl ex. what she look like and personality and your favorite song? peace,love and happiness from alexa

Alexa,

Lissa. Um, I don't listen to music much. Sorry.

Whatever,

Christian O.

* * *

**ADRIAN! YAY! **

**Jk. TEAM BELIKOV FOREVAH!**

adrian-what your type of girl ex. what she look like and personality and your favorite type of animal? peace,love and happiness from alexa

Alexa,

Rose, Rose, Rose, little dhampir. The perfect woman. Ever.

I like gerbils.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Dear Adrian,

Hi!

You are a awesome person.

You are ... sometimes ... what's the right word... pushy.

Let me explain ...

-Rose love Dimitri.

-Maybe Rose and Dimitri have an ... off relationship right know, but Rose only slept with you because she wanted to feel pleasure.

Ok ... Topic I don't want to explain thouroughly

SILK UNDERWEAR

I love you, I really do, but you need to understand even if you and Rose ever have anything that last for a lifetime but, Rose is always is going to have a peice in her heart that Dimitri owns.

She sacrificed her life for him, went to Russia for him she loves you AND Dimitri.

(I need to know) Do you remeber the Alchemist...?

Sure you do, If thing between you and Rose don't work out I would see you and her together if you need a word of advice if need someone to love.

Just wanted to say take me to a party the next time to go. Just earn my right to drink turned 21, June 30.

My favorite so far is pr rum and russian vodka.

-Vasilisa Dragomir

Vasilisa,

Hi, there. Thank you. I think I'm pretty awesome myself. :) Pushy? Haha, I suppose so. But I'd go with suggestive and sexual. It's cooler.

-Rose loves me, too. Not my decision, and I'm not being cocky, it's just...obvious. Even though she won't admit it. But, yeah, she loves Belikov more.

-She didn't sleep with me, unfortunately. But I wouldn't force her too, anyway.

Silk underwear is cool, okay? It allows breeziness. Haha. You're not a guy, so you don't get it. Plus it's a rich-person thing. Silk boxers are obviously cool. Especially ones that match my eyes. Oh, and really, what other kind would I wear?

Yeah, I know that, unfortunately. Dimitri doesn't own a piece of her heart, he owns, more or less, _all _of it. I'm more of a substitute that owns, like, a millimeter of Rose's heart, unfortunately. Yeah. I know she sacrificed a hell of a lot for him. But she also loves him more. Not saying I'm going to go down without a fight, though.

Never met the alchemist, but Maddie told me about her. Dimitri's sister, though, seems like a better match for me. I want to meet her someday - without Dimitri knowing, of course. I don't exactly want to die just yet.

Congrats. Drinking is awesome. But, honestly? I don't know WHERE everyone gets the idea that I go to all these parties...

(But, yeah. I'll totally take you to a party. Shh, though.)

Russian vodka is the best. Period. Pr rum is pretty good, too.

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Dear Adrian,

u know ur one of my favorite characters EVER? u and Dimitri!lol! i really hope u get a girl some day thats right 4 u!

-Uhad2ask

Uhad2ask,

Thank you. Team Ivashkov forever, right? :)

Forever yours,

Adrian

* * *

Dear Adrian,

I may not like you as much as Dimitri and Christian, but I heard that Abe's going to beat the crap out of you, soooooo... I suggest you hide...like, right now!

Love,

~murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

Wait, what? Why? What did I do?

But, yeah. I'll hide. Thanks.

Forever yours and in hiding,

Adrian

* * *

**WOO! ABE MAFIA TIEM!**

Abe: My mob is after yours, be careful where you move, we are always watching.

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

My mob's cooler. Plus I _know _people.

-A

* * *

Abe:

Hey, how's it going?

I got a couple questions. What's your plan for getting Rose out of jail? And do you have any idea who might've killed Tatiana and put the blame on her? 'Cause I do...

Also, how did you know Dimitri's family?

-Ryan

Ryan,

It goes good. I suppose.

Whatever's necessary, my dear. I will not let her be executed.

Really? Who do you think killed her? I could use that information. Thanks.

I just know a lot of people.

-A

* * *

Dear Abe,

Your a much better parent than Janine! Like, c'mon, what did you ever see in her?

BTW, if your planning to beat the crap out of Adrian, call me 'cause I want to see!

Love,

murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

THAT'S why Adrian's hiding in a corner...why would I beat him up, though? But, yes, if he's done anything to Rose, I will beat him up in front of a large, invitation-only audience. You will be invited.

And Janine? That's a long story.

-A

* * *

**STUPID LISSA WHO CAN GO DIE FOR GOD'S SAKE**

Yo, Lissa,

Can you bring my bird back to life?

Maxx.

Maxx,

Sorry, no. I'm already bonded to Rose and that raven...who would be jealous...ask Adrian, though. He could use a bird buddy.

Love,

Lissa

* * *

lissa-what your favorite type of music and your type of guy he look like and personality? peace,love and happiness from alexa

Alexa,

I really like soothing, spa-type music.

Christian. Maybe a little less sarcasm, though.

Love,

Lissa.

* * *

Dear Lissa,

Huh, What am i gunna say? Oh i know ur AMAZING! U know when ur all nice im thinking "one day i wanna be just like u"! ur really sweet and I hope u get Christian back! Oh,and i really wish Victor would STOP being a creeper and leave u alone! Ur 2 nice 2 be abused like that. Hope u get a break!

P.S I know u will make a great Queen!

-Uhad2ask

Uhad2ask,

Thank you very much! :) I hope I get Christian back, too...:( Yeah. I wish Victor would stop bugging me, too. Thanks again!

Love,

Lissa

P.S. I don't know if that will happen. But if it does...thank you. :)

* * *

Lissa,

you desirved to be bitch slapped because you where acting like a bitch and a over pretective mother hen. Best friend or not, she should have slapped you.

Kitten

Kitten,

Overprotective mother hen?

Love,

Lissa.

P.S. Okay. If that's what you think...I wouldn't have blamed her, really. Dimitri should be worshipping her, anyway.

* * *

**Janiney **

Dear Janine,

Abe's a much better parent than you!

Love,

murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

Abe is in the mafia, sweetie. But, yes, I suppose he is rather protective. He is a pretty damn good father.

-Guardian Hathaway

* * *

**Mia/Doll Girl/Bitch Doll**

Mia,

You should relly hook up with eddie :) You guys would be so cute together!

dimitriandrosehathaway

Dimitriandrosehathaway,

Right? I totally agree. Tell HIM that.

Love,

Mia

* * *

**AlberTUH!**

Alberta: Oh man! I picture you as like fifty or something but don't let it hase you, I love your Character, women in power for a change :)

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Fifty-two, actually. Thank you.

-Alberta

* * *

**_EDDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE_**

eddie: Naww, you are cute :) Haha, anyway do you at all fancy Mia? Did you two grow any closer during spokane ? ( don't give me to many "Details" if you and mia uhh got "closer." If you know what I mean."

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Thank you. Yeah, I fancy Mia. Quite a bit. Erm...we were both handcuffed and tied to chairs in Spokane...so, no. Sorry.

Peace out,

Eddie

* * *

**Tatiana bitch lady that no one friggin likes but is surprisingly nice...**

Queen Tatina,

Sooo...who killed you in SB? Rose doesn't deserve to be locked up!

dimitriandrosehathaway

Dimitriandrosehathaway,

Hm, don't think I'm going to tell you. Of course Rose doesn't deserve to be locked up!

-Tatiana Ivashkov

* * *

Queen Bitch,

What the HELL is wrong with u? Im just curious. I know ur dead and all but jeez making stupid laws like novices graduating at 16? R u nutts? Why cant u get that through ur THICK head? Sorry to hear about the death but now a real queen can step in like Lissa! So yeah!

-Uhad2ask

Uhad2ask,

It's part of a master plan, sweetie. I agree, Vasilisa would make a lovely queen.

-Tatiana Ivashkov

* * *

**JessefrigginEVIL Zeklos**

Dear Jesse Zeklos,

For someone so hot, you're so stupid. You would probably have better luck with girls and women( notice i said girls and women, not hoes and bitches) if you were a little nicer. I know that I would want you if you weren't such an a-hole. Since I can't have Dimitri, I might as well have you. Not that you're second best are anything. Ok' I'm lying but still, you're sexy. Also, why the hell do you hang out with Ralf. I know you need a dumb companion to do whatever you say but dang he's stupid.

Kisses,

T.M Pendragon

T.M Pendragon,

Yeah, I'm hot. Hoes, bitches, women, sluts, it's all the same. Nah, not gonna be any nicer any time soon. The demeanor works for me.

Eh, if you're hot, I'll date you. Or even pretty, really. I've sort of been trying to change my ways.

Belikov. That evil, threatening bastard...

Ralf? I really don't know. He's more of a minion than a friend.

Stay sexy,

Jesse

* * *

**Tasha *GAG***

Tasha,

you fucking bitch leave dimitri and rose alone.I mean get itself a fucking boyfriend u bitch!oh and dimitri is soooooo hot I know I think. ;)

-Wendy Yepez

Wendy,

I didn't know Dimitri was in love with Rose at first. I totally understand his feelings for her - and he should pursue them, no matter how much I might like him. I'm perfectly alright with being friends.

Love,

Tasha

* * *

**Vik!  
**

Dear Viktoria,

Rose saved you from becoming a mom. Dont hate on her.

Love,

~murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

I know. I guess. Maddie told me about this one guy, Adrian, though, and I'd like to meet him...but I can forgive Rose now. She's been through a lot, what with having to kill Dimka. I really do miss him.

Love,

Vik

* * *

**Syyyyydney**

Dear Sydney,

YOU ROCK!

Love,

~murderthethirst101

Murderthethirst101,

Thank you.

-Sydney

* * *

Dear Yeva,

Cant you convince Dimitri and Rose to hook up again?

Love,

~murderthethirst101

Maybe.

Yeva.

* * *

**The cabin? Lol I laughed soooo hard at this one! **

The cabin: I feel for you man, sorry you had to witness the horrible event involving russian officer and Hathaway. The councillor is always open for you to express your hidden emotions

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Nah, it wasn't too bad. I never get any action.

Sincerely,

The Cabin

* * *

Oscar ( jeremys cat in vampire academy ) : MEow! You're cute. I know a cat who is very gorgeous, maybe I can set you two up?

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Meowmeow Meow,

Meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meowmeow, meoooow meow!

Meow,

Meow

(translation:

Alexandra,

Thank you very much. I would love for you to set me up with this gooooorgeous cat! Thank you! Purr, Oscar)

* * *

**VICTAH BUCKET OF EVIL DASHKOV**

Victor Dashkov: you are a pedophile who likes to creep little girls into hiding. You should be ashamed. YOU ARE WRONG!

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

Maybe, or maybe I'm right. And I take no romantic interest in either Vasilisa or Rose. Or any young girl.

-V.D.

* * *

**Nathan. Aka the suckah that turned Dimitri! GET HIM, RABID FANGIRLS! **

Nathan ( the blonde strigoi ) : I love you. Thanks for biting dimitri, too bad you didn't kill him. I know his where abouts, you could do it again for me?

-AlexandraOzera-Ivashkov

Alexandra,

I hate you. No offense. I hate everyone.

Eh...you're welcome? It was kind of a get-back-at-that-stupid-brunette-Rose-thing.

I'm dead, so, no.

Nathan.

* * *

**FINITE! **

**Haha, sorry it took me so long to post...I had to go to Russia with Rose to track down that idiot Nathan's ghost. Haha. **

**Well, anyways, we all say hi from my house! **

**Dimitri: Hey. **

**Rose: What's up? **

**Adrian: I have beeeeeeer**

**Christian: Yeah. **

**Lissa: Hi! **

**Need I go on? Ugh. All of their ramblings has given me a headache. **

**Oh, and guess what? I got my first death threat, from Maxx! Kinda scary, but Rose said she'd protect me. X3**

**OH MY GOD**

**I just reread SK...I cried. Again. Ugh. Damn Richelle Mead for making Dimitri so...perfect. I loves him!**

**Dimitri: Maddie. Chill. **

**Yeah, okay, whatever. I'm not rabid. That's all that counts. **

**Anyway, enjoyyyyy! **

**:)  
**


	6. inanimate objects own all

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for my way-too-long absence...I'M A FAILURE, I KNOW.**

**Nah, I'm just insanely busy. So I apologize in advance for slow/nonexistant updates! **

**This chapter is loooong, be warned. I had to get everyone to answer all the questions since the last update! **

**I hope you guys don't hate meeeee *sobs* **

**MOVING ON**

**Oh, and I've grammar-edited the notes because it's getting on my nerves and is easier for the general public to read. **

**So please...**

**Use the right punctuation, capitalization, etc! PLEASEEE! And if you don't want to be called by your username, I'm not going to hunt down your name on your profile. Just sign **

**Love,**

**(Whateveryouwanttobecalled)**

**Okay, rant ovah.**

**Lovesssies 3**

**Letters to Dim-Dim**

_**What did you call me?**_

_**

* * *

**_**Dimitri,******

I get that you love Rose and think that saying your love has faded is protecting her, but she is hurt, please go fix it. Okay, Dimitri, who do you like better, Rose or Tasha. Oh, I loved it when you protected Rose from the guards at the cafe! I'm not an obsessed fan girl, no matter what my name says! Imade the name when i was half asleep. But dude im 13 and know nothing bout 'love', and what you did to Rose made you look like an ass hole! I get it you where protecting her, but still, you ass! Oh well, team Dimitri!

**Love, ****  
**_**  
I wish I was Roza with Dimitri (I know my name sucks!)**_

_**(CALL ME MY USER-NAME AND YOU DIE! MY NAME IS Christal)**_

Er...Christal,

Look, I don't know if you read the latest installment of Rose's life(seriously, why are those things published? There are very _private _things in there!), but Rose and I pretty much got our happily ever after. I got over my stupid moping, and Rose is just fine.

Rose or Tasha? Um, Rose. Tasha kind of tried to kill everyone.

Yeah, that _was _one of my finer moments...And you do know you can change your username, right? That might help convince me that you aren't a fangirl.

Oh, thanks. Well, hopefully I redeemed myself, _Christal. _

Yours,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

**Hey Dimitri,**

**I'm not gonna bug you about Rose...I run my own fan mail story and I know how much of that crap you get. :) I have to say, as much as Adrian irritates me sometimes, I have to agree with him on one count...Team Belikov and Team Ivashkov sounds way cooler. Lol.**

**Love you, (not in a fangirl way, I'm not freakishly obsessed)**

**Skye**

**P.S. Tell Mason I would so love to stand there and watch him try to type a response to his letter. Lol.**

Skye,

Oh. Well you have a normal letter. That certainly puts me in a better mood. :) Oh, believe me, Adrian irritates _everyone..._but I do sympathize for him. Rose shattered his heart into a billion tiny little pieces - he's more drunk than ever.

(Team Belikov all the way for you, right?)

Love,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

**Dear Dimitri Belikov,**

**My name is Izzy, and I'm a Dhampir. It's my 2nd to last year and I'm the best in my year, thanks to you and Rose. And theres this boy in my class - he's a dhampir too and he moved here 3 years ago from Russia. We keep smiling at each other and some times we talk, but I get really nervous around him and when we touch it's like magic but I don't know if he likes me back. I want to talk to him but I don't know what to say... can you help me please? It would mean a lot to me.**

**p.s. You should tell Rose how you feel, it would do you good to let Rose know that you still care.**

**I know how much it pains you. I felt heartbroken when reading the books.**

**She loves you very much and you should call your family.**

**p.s.s read the books then you'll see how much she really cares about you**

**love from Izzy**

**good luck**

Izzy,

Congratulations on being a dedicated novice! And while I'm normally not the one to ask for relationship advice(Seriously, people. Go ask Rose.), I think I might be able to help here - that is, assuming this boy speaks Russian.

Say:

Я действительно люблю вы, и он кажется как вы любит я слишком. Вы хотите пойти к танцульке совместно?

_Ya de'istveetelno lyoblyo vye, E on kazhetsya kak vye lyobit ya slishkom. Vye zhotite poiti k tanchylke sobmestno? **(to any russian speakers out there...I lost my keyboard lol and so I just proofread/copied/pasted a translated phrase. Ugh. It's as correct as I could make it!)**_

Which means...

Look, I really like you and it seems to me like you like me too. Do you maybe want to go to the end-of-the-year dance with me?

Just a suggestion.

люблю, (Love)

Dimitri

P.S. Please, stop with those remarks. I fixed everything! Gosh.

And, actually, Rose and I went to visit my family last month. It was very happy(:

P.S.S. And no thanks, living through them once was certainly enough.

* * *

**Ivashkov, Ozera, Belikov, Hathaway, and Dragomir,**

**Im Emily.**

**Okay well to be totally honest, instead of one of these "Team Dimitri" "Team Adrian" things why cant Rose just be with Christian i mean really!**

**Lissa's a bitch, Christian. No offense, Liss.**

**Buut yeah if i had to choose between Adrian and Dimitri it would be Adrian between Christian and Adrian...hmm...Christian.**

**I love my PyrOzera (:**

**My question for all of you is Team Edward or Team Jacob lol**

**-Em**

This one is unique. THEY ALL ANSWER AT ONCE YAYYY!

Oh, and normal font is me.

**Dimitri: Okay, Dimitri's talking in bold. **

_Adrian: Me, Adrian, is talking in italics._

_Rose: Rose is underlined italics, bitches_

**Lissa: Lissa is underlined bold!**

**_Christian: I'm italic, underlined, AND bold! YEAH GO OZERA!_**

**D: First of all, WHAT? **

**R: **_Hell no. Just no. Go away now. _

**_L: _What did I ever do to you?**

**C: _I really hate you. _**

_A: Ha, that's funny. I don't even get a say. Kind of like in our relationship, right Rose?_

_R: You really want to go there?_

_A: I'm just stating a fact. _

_C:**And back off from Lissa! **_

**D: Someone's got their pairings wrong. Rose is mine, thanks.**

_R: Normally, I'd call that creepy and possessive. But it works on you, Comrade._

**D: Thanks?**

**L: But I love Christian!**

_A: At least I beat Belikov in her opinion. _

_R: He has a name._

_A: Cradle __snatcher?_

**_C: Buurn. Get it?_**

**D: GUYS! HEY! Let's just answer the last question and get this over with!**

_R: I'm not answering anything. _

**_C: Ditto._**

_A: Agreed._

ME: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Answer _all _the questions. This is fan mail. It's your job, remember?

**D: Fine. Team...Wow, this is really hard to pick. Probably because I'm not exactly attracted to men. But Team Jacob. Edward's a wuss.**

_**C: Edward. Duh. He's flammable.**_

_R: Jacob is taller. And I do like my men tall..._

**L: Edward, I guess. I still think you're mean.**

_A: Edward. He looks like me. _

_R: I'm leaving. _

**L: Yeah. Bye. **

_**C: BYE GOSH(this is all an act, btw. I think you're awesome for thinking I'm awesome!)**_

_A: Bye. You're weird._

**D: Bye..?**

_**Love,**_

**_Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, Rose Hathaway, and Lissa Dragomir_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Dimitri: instead of asking ou questions about rose that you've heard a million times, I'm gonna change it up: how do you feel about each member of your family (if you could describe them in 5 words or less, what would you say? That's what I mean) did you know that when rose was in Siberia with your family she pretty much stopped viktoria from becoming a blood whore? And on a final happier note(yet slightly random I guess) what would you say is your favourite sport and why? Mines soccer in caseyou were wondering (which I'm sure you weren't which is fine :), just thought I'd share haha)**

**-Christina**

Christina,

Thank you! I actually like the original questions.

Let's see. Five words or less? Hmm.

Baba (Yeva) - Scary. Just scary.

Mama (Olena) - Very kind-hearted and loving.

Sonya - Determined. I really look up to her.

Karolina - Dedicated, I guess. She always finishes what she starts.

Viktoria - Rose-ish. Trust me, it's a description.

Paul - Very cute. He kind of looks like me.

And I haven't yet met Zoya, but she sounds adorable.

She did _what? _Yeah, okay, I change Vik's description to _dead. _

And since I'm obliged to answer all questions...I like martial arts and rugby. Both are popular in Russia, and I've learned martial arts my entire life.

Yours,

Dimitri

PS Thanks for telling me about Viktoria so I can kill her. :)

* * *

**Dimitir: LOVE YOU, not matter what anyone says, don't loose the duster or the after shave, it makes you smexxi :)**

~**Princezzp1226**

Princezzp1226,

Ummm...thanks?

-Dimitri

* * *

**Dear Dimitri, I WANT TO FUCK YOU. Love , Girl who wants fuck dimitri aka Evelin ps. The fact you love rose still dosent change that. Wierd i know huh? Anyways Team Belikov!**

Evelin...

Uh...

I honestly don't know how to respond to this. But, since it's not a question, I can leave!

-Guardian Belikov. Who is most likely _way _older than you. Oh, and dead, so it's pointless anyway!

* * *

**Dimitri, **

**Despite what everyone is saying...i think that everything that you have done, was done because you thought was best...even though maybe it wasn't. I still think you are an awesome person. :) I'm totally Team Belikov.**

**-Stephenie**

Stephenie,

Thank you very very much.:) I honestly appreciate that someone out there believed in me...But, I'll admit it myself; I was awful to Rose. But I corrected that mistake and forgave myself, so all is right in the world. Oh, and I think you're awesome too.

Love,

Dimitri Belikov

* * *

**Yo, Dimmie^^**

**If I paid you $100, would you crop 30cm off from all of your dusters?**

**Maxx~**

Maxx,

No.

-Dimitri

* * *

**Dear Dimitri,**

**I dare u to write us all a poem about your feelings for Rose.**

**Love,**

**~murderthethirst101**

**P.S: Hurry up and make up with Rose cause I heard she was thinking... well, I cant tell u the rest b/c its sworen secrecy :P**

Murderthethirst101,

I'm not exactly good at poetry. But I'll try.

Roses are red

And violets are blue

But Rose is more beautiful

Than any of you!

Hey, I tried.

-Dimitri Belikov

P.S. I don't care anymore because I love her and she loves me now! So it's all good between us! HA!

* * *

**Dimitri**

**Were you jealous when you saw mason and rose together on their way to the dance? **

**-Nikole Ozera**

Nikole,

You could say that, yes. My regards to Mason, though. He's sort of dead...so be nice.

-Dimitri

* * *

**Dimitri: Hey Dimitri, It's me again, I want to let you know I love you so much, you are so hot and are . **

**Just joking. YOU SUCK SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Go and transform yourself back into a strigoi, so Rose can kill you for real this time.**

***Pushes Dimitri Into a bunch of Strigoi, without a stake, matches, or sword* **

**HAVE FUN!**

**p.s: I Love jam Idiot T_T Harry Potter Kicks your ass so bad.**

**-AlexandraOzera**

Alexandra: Yeah, you. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? AND FYI HE'S ALIVE AND DIMITRI HAS A SWORD BUILT INTO HIS ARM AND CAN BREATHE FIRE. SO WHO LOST HERE?

Love,

Rose fucking Hathaway. Back off.

* * *

**Dear Dimitri, **

**First, I just wanted to say that you are INCREDIBLY HOT and you should totally hook up with Rose again. I know for a fact that she wants you...hehe. I'm seriously on Team Belikov coz I love u. I know u love Rose but I'm not one of those crazy fan-girls, seriously. I mean my friend built a shrine in your honor...I'm not that paranoid, trust me. But anyways, don't give us, or especially Rose, that bullcrap about how "love fades, mine has". Seriously? I know this will piss you off because people have asked you this a million times but WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? But ending this letter with a higher note...I luv you!**

**~You Better Get Back Together With Rose Or Else I'll Shove A Stake Up Your Ass...Oh yes...I can do that...**

Uh..You Better Get Back Together With Rose Or Else I'll Shove A Stake Up Your Ass...Oh yes...I can do that...,

Thanks! And I'm not sure if you read the latest book, but everything's back the way it should be between Rose and I. And...a shrine? Well, tell her I said thanks, but that's not really necessary...

And I'm not even going to answer that last one. I FIXED EVERYTHING.

Love,

Dimitri

* * *

**Rosie-posie(will kill me if she hears me)**

**Dear Rose,**

****

Hi! My name is Charlotte, and I am 12 years old. I just want to tell u r amazing and a bad ass! But I have a few questions for you to answer you don't have to if you don't want to.

1. what was your first thought you had when you met Dimitri?

was it like when Lissa found out about you and Dimitri?

is you favorite fighting move?

thats all

**p.s. for the record Dimitri is so HOT I wish I could meet him ttyl**

**-Charlotte**

Charlotte,

Hi Charlotte! I'm gonna skip to the questions, but thanks for the compliment 3

1. He's hot. But he poses a threat. I'm pretty sure my thoughts are in that first book...

2. Again. In the book (End of the third one, if I remember correctly...). But kind of awkward and sad, because he had just turned Strigoi and all.

3. Kicking. Always works.

-Rose

P.S. Yeah, I know that little girl. So back off.

* * *

**Dear Rose,**

**Many people want to talk about: 'what is you favorite color? What is your favorite animal?' blah,blah, blah. But I'm here to ask advice, you see my life is already a living hell and i havent even hit the bitch hormones yet. So I'm asing if you can mentor me the most affective kick-ass skills without threatening a life...and in return I will give you information on who killed the queen. When you said those threats you didn't know why you said them, which means... we know Lissa didnt do it, niether did Adrian, which mean one other...Avery. Avery has a guardian to do the dirty work and paint a target on your forehead, she is really good at compulsion without being near you, which will makes sense. It's that of Victor who used his brother and other 'people'. But he can't afford to draw any attention to himself. I already have my guardian mask mastered.I will give you details on more evidence, if you promise to mentor me, never mind I'll do it anyway just ask the questions away, and ill answer the best i can.**

**Fuck you,**

**Training2bebadass**

Training2bebadass,

Sorry, the whole queen murder mystery ship has sailed - and I don't really have time to mentor, anyway. Too busy being an official royal guardian, you know.

And...while those were good guesses...

It was Tasha. FYI.

If you're a dhampir, I suggest you find an academy and get yourself trained there. There are definitely teachers out there that teach better than I do. Good luck.

I tell YOU to fuck off,

Rose.

* * *

**Rose: what do you think is gonna happen next? Do you think that you're gonna escape jail and find lissa's half sibling, or do you think you'll be proven innocent and then find lissa's half sibling? And about that: when/how do you plan on telling her? Do you plan on bringing anyone with you when you go to find her half sibling?**

**P.S. I totally admire you as a person! You are so strong and are so loyal and to top it off you're totally bad ass! You. Rock.**

-**Christina**

Christina,

Already happened, sorry for the late reply! But I definitely thought I was screwed, and I wasn't sure how to break it to Lissa.

And thanks! Yeah, I'm a pretty good role model. :) Haha just kidding, but thanks anyways!

Looveee

Rose

* * *

**Rose, **

**Hey! (: i have like one question ok? Doesnt it get annoying that all those guys say they love u? Oh and btw since ur gonna say fuk off to me...**

**Fuck off(:**

**Raerae**

Raerae,

Yep, it sure does. But now I just tune out all the "I love you's" that aren't in Russian. ;)

Fuck off. Seriously. Only I say that.

Rose

* * *

**Rose: so much i could say about you, you are my role model, big time. I admire how you are and you never let things stop you. You are very headstrong. I am kinda like you, I'm a badass, but i want to know, how are you able to always pull yourself out of problems?**

**~princezzp1226**

Princezzp1226,

Thanks! Yeah, like I told Adrian...I never let myself be the victim. That's probably how I get through anything. Well, that and a hell of a lot of luck.

-Rose

* * *

**Rose,**

**I think it's pretty cool that your so badass. I would also let you know that if i would have gone through with you situation i wouldn't have dealt with it the way you did...i would've failed with keeping up with everything. Your strong and kickass and everything that a cool person would wanna be.**

**-Stephenie**

Stephenie,

Thanks so much! See, I get so much sympathy and love since Dimitri was a jerk! Hehehe;) But anyway, you just can't give up. As long as you keep trying everything usually works out.

Love,

Rose

* * *

**Dear Rose,**

**How would u feel if I told u I got ur dad to beat the crap out of Adrian?**

**Im sorry if u dont like the idea, but if you do, who else do u want me to tell ur dad who to beat up next?**

**Dimitri, Chirstian, Eddie, Jesse or Ralf?**

**Love, **

**~murderthethirst101**

Murderthethirst101,

I'd say the puny bastard deserves it.

Then I'd feel bad or something.

And don't make him beat up anyone! That's my job!

-Rose

* * *

**Rose,**

**Your my idiol! With every thing that's happened to your you're still not emotionally unstable. I really admire you for that. Do your really think your dad is gonna be able to get you out of jail? Would it creep you out if I said I think Stan has an undying love for you that could possibly rival Adrian's? -Kadence **

Kadence,

Thanks! And...I was sort of really emotionally unstable? Haha, glad you still think I'm awesome(:

And yes, that's really, really creepy.

Bye.

Rose

* * *

**Rose,**

**How did it feel hooking up with Dimitri. Do you wanna do it again? I know you wanna...**

**~Rose**

Uh...Rose?

I DOUBT THAT'S YOUR REAL NAME, YOU FRAUD!

And it felt fucking AMAZING...and I have done it again. And again and again and AGAIN.

Fuck you.

Rose :)

* * *

**Rose,**

**ha ha, you and my brother would proubly get along great xd. Ohh who do you think is hotter, fire crotch or Adam Gontier? **

**Kitten**

**Kitten,**

Is your brother reckless, violent, unstable, and badass? Oh, and most importantly...is he cute? Haha jk, I already have a man! ;)

I'd choose a potato over that miserable excuse for a fire user.

So Adam Gontier, even though I had to google him to see who it was.

-ROSEE

* * *

**Chrissy poo poo**

**Christian: you're cool. You are actually one of my favorite characters! What do you like to do with your free time (besides play with fire - jokes! I know you're not a pyro (I'm probably one of the first people to say that lol)) random thought: my bame would be your bame if I switched the n and the a around :)**

**-Christina**

Christina,

Yeah, that's right. I'm NOT a pyro. I just like fire.

Yes, it would. Rose has made sure I know that fact.

Whatever,

Christian

* * *

**Christian, **

**I think ur freaking awesome and sexy as hell! And btw i am not a fangirl... Those girls r stupid and have no brains(: oh and even though ur awesome i still think ur a pyro(: u lit people on fore dude! Oh and whats ur fav song? And dont give me shot saying i dont listen to much music(: cause im sure it is not true(:**

**Im not a fangirl,**

**Rae rae**

Rae rae,

Yeah, probably because I AM freaking awesome and sexy as hell!...

And, actually, I'm pretty sure you are a fangirl.

BESIDES I lit those people on fire for GOOD, LEGITIMATE reasons.

I like "I Can't Decide" by the Scissor Sisters.

-Christian

* * *

**Chrisitan: Yes i love, but i love all the guys in VA. I'm on Team Rose! Anywho she's wayyyy awsomer than you, but you're a close second and i was wondering...how is your hair so naturally sexy?**

**~Princezzp1226**

Princezzp1226,

You misspelled my name.

Because I'm Christian, that's why.

Whatever.

Christian

* * *

**Christian: Hey Chrissie Poo, Look what I made for you:**

**I am not a man,**

**nor a fish or a bird.**

**I swim in the ocean.**

**Looking for fish to find.**

**I have a mangina.**

**I'm half man-half fish.**

**I eat little children,**

**And Have even skinnydipped with drew**

**My name Is Christian Ozera,**

**The big scaley Man-fish.**

**GET A LIFE!**

**xxAlly,**

Ally,

Please. Go away.

-Christian.

* * *

**Pyro,**

**I've noticed that people are really mean to you in these letters. They all sound like Rose. Haha. Do you realise you could make a lot of money in the human world as a circus freak because of the whole fire thing. Team Ozera is way better than Team Ivashkov. -Kadence**

Kadence,

You know what? They are! I bet Rose paid all of them to be evil.

Or...I could make a lot of money threatening to burn rich people MWAHAHAHAHA

Love

Christian

* * *

**Fire crotch,**

**Who said I had to be nice? I am mainly only nice to my spirit using best friend, animals, and the guy I am crushing on who is also way hotter than you. Hmm have you ever been to hottopic?**

**Kitten**

Kitten,

You suck, so I won't dignify you with an actual response. Have a nice day!

-Christian

* * *

**That stupid loser...AKA Adrian**

**Adrian: I love you too :), wanna have a slumber party in my basement? I have imported whine ;)**

**~Princezzp1226**

Princezzp1226,

Sure. Why not. There's no bliss in life unless it involves alcohol. I'll be there at 8:00.

Love,

Adrian Ivashkov

* * *

**Yo, Adrian**

**You are so much cooler than Belikov. He is a wierdo. Yea, you look cute with Rose. Hey, why don't you shadowkiss my bird? You could do well with a bird buddy...**

**Maxx~**

Maxx,

Yeah, well, no one else seems to think so. And no thanks, I don't like birds.

Love,

Adrian Ivashkov

* * *

**Dear Adrian,**

**LMFAO!**

**I cant believed u actually believed in me! Cant believe u'd fall for tht little jk.**

**Anyways... wait hold up **hears phone ring****

**Ohh, shoot hold on...**

****picks up phone and talks to the creepy person on the other end****

**Umm... I noe tht I sed tht it was a joke, but this time it isnt. I just got a call from one of my contacts and he says that Abe's pissed about the 'night' u and Rose spent together before her trial...**

**sooooooo... I suggest u hide...**

**Again...**

**... in a better hiding spot...**

**Love,**

**~murderthethirst101**

**P.S: I still dont rly like u tht much.**

Murderthethirst101,

That wasn't nice, I guess. Whatever. I sort of gave up a while ago, so I'll just let the nice pirate man kill me...

And no one really likes me anymore. It's okay.

Love,

Adrian Ivashkov.

* * *

**YEVA *shifty eyes***

**Dear yeva**

****

i would like to test my theory that it was avery that killed queen bitch, i want to save rose's ass so can you try to see if it was avery. i know you want to save her from being killed as much as i do. but if you already know who did it or a way to save i recommend telling abe and could slap some sence into dimitri!

wishing to save rose's ass,

**training2bebadass**

No.

* * *

**Yeva,**

**Will you ever right a letter that is more then one word long? Or maybe even more then two sentences?**

**~ILUVDIMKA**

No.

* * *

**Yeva: Witchy Poo, I see you **  
**xxAlly**

You will die.

* * *

**Lissaaaaa ew**

**Lissa,**

****

I think you would make a good mother. Has the thought ever occured to you or Rose that if she gets pregnant and she's too busy with her duty's, she could let you take care of the baby instead of doing what Rose's mother did? Also, How is spirt doing for you, are you getting better? I would hate for you to start cutting and getting depressed again. Lots of Love

**~Princezzp1226**

**_From the desk of Her Royal Majesty the Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir_**

Princezzp1226,

Thanks so much! That really means a lot, and I definitely want children some day. But I don't think we'll have to worry about Rose getting pregnant, now that she's back with Guardian Belikov! :) And spirit has gotten so much easier for me - the darkness is very easy to handle and I doubt I go crazy any time soon, even without Rose's help.

Love,

Lissa

* * *

**Lissa,**

**Do u luv dimitri? As in luv luv? Because if u do then please...back off bitch!**

**-therealrosemariehathaway**

**_From the desk of Her Royal Majesty the Queen, Vasilisa Dragomir_**

**_Therealrosemariehathaway,_**

**_Of course I don't. I never did, and I find your comment very hurtful._**

**_-Vasilisa Dragomir_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Eddieeeeee my homie**

**Eddie: Out of all the guys, I would have to say you are my second favorite, next to Mason. Tell me...what sort of things did you and Mason used to do**

**~princezzp1226**

Princezzp1226,

Glad I make the top two! Mason's definitely an awesome guy, so I don't mind being second to him. :) Umm...we were stupid and threw things at people?

-Eddie

* * *

**Eddie,**

**I don't think you get enough credit! Your awesome and should totally have your own team. I have a few questions for you.**

**What'd you think when Rose and Lissa came back to the academy?**

**What'd you think about Rose and Dimitri's relationship?**

**Also, Whats your favorite color?**

**And...Whats your favorite song?**

**-Stephenie**

Stephenie,

Thanks! But I really think the teams are meant for all the guys that are madly in love with Rose! ;) And she's definitely more of a sister to me.

I was sort of shocked, but happy to see them again.

I'm glad they're both really happy together.

Blue.

Knights of Cydonia from Muse :)

Thanks for writing!

Eddie

* * *

**Abers**

**Abe: you're a totally cool mobster dad. Wanna adopt me? I know it's a no but can't blame a girl for trying :D**

**-Christina**

Christina,

Sorry, no. One kid's enough. Blow something up or break out of jail and I'll consider it.

-A.M.

* * *

**Abe-**

**You gave Rose your scarf. Why didn't you give her your golden earring? Rose's black earring (cover of Blood Promise) doesn't look good. You're her daddy, so yea**

**Maxx~**

Maxx,

Because it's _my _earring.

-A.M.

* * *

**Abe: My mob is way cooler then yours, I mean, what "real" Mob leader dresses like a pirate? Ninja A's on the loose!**

**Be prepared,**

**or expect for the worst**

**Cause I'm not stopping**

**Until your mob gets hurt!**

**-xxAlly**

Ally,

Pirates own everything. Stop trying, little girl.

* * *

**Dear Abe,**

**... you DO know Adrian sorta took advantage of Rose and didnt even bother to use protection?**

**Nothing happened, but it is sorta the reason why Rose is hating on both Dimitri and Adrian the moment.**

**So, when r u planning to beat the crap out of Adrian? Not on Saturday though, I have piano 10:30.**

**Love,**

**~murdethethirst101**

_Abraham Mazur is currently beating the shit out of someone. Please leave a message at the beep. _

_Beeeeeeeep_

_

* * *

_**Stan the not-man**

**Stan,**

****

I just wanted to send you a few insults because I think your gay and you love your mommy so much it makes you cry. 1) You're an ass. 2) Your ass is smaller then a peanut. 3) You've always wanted to fuck Kirova. 3) Rose can kick your ass (and I know that for a fact). Tee-hee!

**~You Don't Need To Know**

You Don't Need To Know,

God, you people are annoying.

* * *

**Stanny boy,**

**When are you going to admit your undying love for Rose? I mean seriously, aren't you a little old to be mean to the girls you have crushes on? -Kadence**

**Kadence,**

Sorry, but you're a little far from correct on that.

* * *

**Stan,**

**I do believe you have a soft spot for Rose...although you didn't always have to be such an ass to her.**

**-Stephenie**

Stephenie,

If you insist.

* * *

**Stan**

**why r u so hard on rose I know she's a little bit of a sarcastic bitch but what did she realy ever do 2 u**

**love,**

** i c stupid people**

I don't know, maybe I'm just _mean. _And the fact that she's a "sarcastic bitch" is reason enough.

* * *

**Kirova?: Hey Kirova, would you like Break out into a rap for me pretty please. How about something like this:**

**My name Is Kirova, and I'm as old as my teeth**

**I smell bad, get sad, and sleep with stan he's real beef**

**I look like a bird, and act like one too**

**Maybe thats why, I eat dog poo**

**xx Ally**

Ally,

I find your actions highly ridiculous and a waste of my time.

-Headmistress Kirova

* * *

**Dear Kirova. **

**Do you have a husband? Or lover at least? If you weren't, I think Stan would be a good company though you two looked need some touch from the opposite sex. (Hell, idk if Alto were younger or maybe older than you, I just..want to write his name).**

**Sincerely, Miranti.**

Miranti,

This is a highly inappropriate topic for myself to discuss with a student.

-Headmistress Kirova

* * *

**Now it's time for INANIMATE OBJECTS! Because in this universe, they can, of course, get mail. I have to translate quite often, though. **

**The gym: how do you feel about rose and dimitris constant subtle flirting? If you could tell them one thing while they were practising, what would you say? Also, do you feel sorry for the cabin who had to witness them getting "close" (you know what I mean!) also, do you like the kids who have thier classes in the gym or do you wish you could throw them out of their?**

**-Christina**

Yo, cabin and me? We're real tight. Cabin's TRAUMATIZED. He ain't never been able to think straight no more. All that moanin' and groanin'...I consider myself lucky all I gotta deal with is flirtin and little kids.

-The Gym

* * *

**The Plane ( from shadow kiss ) : Woah! just woah, I am like in total awe of you. You didn't freak at all when Rose started screaming, I would've crashed by then.**

**You're sleek and white and *drools* very attractive, My place tonight? Deal ;) See you then Handsome ( you are a boy right?) **

**xx Ally**

Ally,

I don't know if I can fit in the door...but thanks for the invite! I'LL BE THERE.

Oh, and you just learn to tune screaming passengers out after a while. (:

* * *

**The condom that dimitri and rose never have to use but lissa and christian do,**

**Um...hi! I feel so bad coz u hav to experiencr all that lissa and christian stuff but didnt u feel...but wud u hav been excited if it were dimka and roza instead?**

**-stalker**

... (the condom declined to comment)

* * *

**Sydney**

**Sydney,**

****

how's new Orleans? Meet any vampires, like say lestat, yet?

**Kitten**

Kitten,

Ugh. New Orleans.

Love,

Sydney

* * *

**Sydney: since meeting rose, do you feel ANY differently about dhampirs than you did before?**

**-Christina**

Christina,

Definitely. Sure, that Belikov guy is scary as hell, but I actually consider Rose as a friend.

Love,

Sydney

* * *

**Mason**

_**Mason has given up on trying to type responses.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A letter to moi(sort of)**

**Oh gosh, I'm running out of Ideas :S :S :S :S :S**

I checked everyday to see if you updated, and You did serve some good responses :D UPDATE SOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! 

**Or I'll get my mob, The cabin, Oscar and Totally rip your face :| ( just joking, The cabin will just share his experience of Rose and Dimitri with you. And HE IS NOT LEAVING OUT ANY DETAILS! )  
**

**xx Ally**

HA I UPDATED WHATCHA GONNA DOOOOO?

And thankyou(: OH BY THE WAY OSCAR DOESN'T SCARE ME AND I SO OWN YOUR MOB.

Oh god...not...DETAILS

Loove

The Little Dhampir

* * *

**Well, that's everything! Again, sorry for the late update and sorry if a character is mean to you! There's no controlling these guys, I swear.**

**Thanks for writing and reading! Be sure to leave your favorite character your thoughts and I'll get their responses posted ASAP. Well, as soon as I can lol(: **

**Byee for now...and review!**


End file.
